Regret
by nmsp88
Summary: Kagome wants to go home again but one fight with Inuyasha drives her away.Will she ever forgive him? While dealing with feelings, in both times difficulties will arise. Kagome alone, will be able to deal with them?
1. The fight

**A.N:** Firs fanfic I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

**Regret**

**Chapter 1: The fight**

"You want to go home again!" Inuyasha shouted. 'I can not believe her, she wants to leave again ' Inuyasha thought growling.

"Yes, of course I want to. I have not seen my family in two months and I miss them" Kagome was fuming.

'Always the same, why for once can he let me go instead of fighting with me' she thought. 'I am getting tired of this.'

The group was so used to this that they did not bother to stop them. They have recently returned to Kaede's village from an unsuccessful shard hunt and Inuyasha was in a bad mood because of it. Let's just say that Kagome wanting to go home was the last thing he expected so he was not very happy about it.

Sango sighed.

"Houshi-sama, don't you think we should intervene"

"I agree with that Sango. Knowing Inuyasha he will probably say something to Kagome-sama that he will later come to regret"

The group turned their attention to the fight, Inuyasha was now practically yelling.

"We have to look for more shikon shards or did you forget you were the one that shattered it with a damn arrow. If it had'nt been shattered I would be a full youkai already"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

'There he goes again saying something stupid' Shippou thought.

'Why can't he keep his mouth shut' thought Miroku and Sango shaking their head.

"That damn arrow as you say saved the jewel from being taken by that crow youkai, so don't blame for all this"

'I can't believe him, saying that I am the one to blame because he can't be a youkai'

"Yes, is all your fault. If it weren't for you always going home and slowing us down we would have the entire jewel by now. If Kikyo was here and not you, she would never have shattered it in the first place."

Kagome flinched. She lowered her eyes to her shoes, her bangs covering them, so he couldn't see the hurt look and how deeply she had been affected by his words.

Kagome's countenance went unnoticed by Inuyasha so he continued.

"If Kikyo was here and not you, we would be shard hunting and I wouldn't be risking my life to save your sorry ass because you can't even take care of yourself"

Kagome felt a sob shake her.

The group was shocked, Inuyasha had never been this harsh with Kagome. They understood that he was angry because they couldn't find any shards. However, that wasn't a reason enough to say such hurtful words to Kagome, she didn't deserve them.

"Is that how you feel?" Kagome said with a pained voice.

She wanted to cry but not in front of him, so she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. But his answer was like a punch in the gut.

"Hell yeah! And you know what more, she would be a better shard detector than you!" he spat bitterly.

Those last words were like a million daggers stabbing her heart.

If she thought that she wouldn't break down in front of him, she was wrong. She could feel her heart breaking and tears falling.

Inuyasha froze, his words finally sinking in. He couldn't believe what he had said. He had meant none of it. He was blinded by rage so he wasn't thinking what he was saying until it was too late.

Inuyasha chose that moment to look at Kagome, her eyes were now brimming with tears and he could see in them emotions like sorrow and pain. At this sight, his heart clenched together so tight that he couldn't breath.

He took one step forward, his hand reached out to touch her but she took a step backwards.

"Kagome I…." Inuyasha wanted to apologize but Kagome interrupted him.

"Then go and look for yours precious Kikyo!" The hurt in her voice was evident. She turned around and fled, heading to the well.

Inuyasha collapsed on his knees. 'What have I done?'

"Aren't you going after her?" Miroku asked but Inuyasha didn't answer.

"Are you happy? You finally have driven Kagome away!" Shippou said angrily. He started to tug his hair. Sango grabbed Shippou before Inuyasha punched him.

"Let's leave Inuyasha alone, so he can think" said Miroku calmly although inside he was worried about his silent friend.

"He knows what he has to do, go after Kagome" Shippou said.

"Shippou stop, this is something that Inuyasha has to deal on his own" said Sango, trying to calm down the small kitsune.

All entered to the hut except Sango, he was looking at Inuyasha disappearing in the forest in the opposite direction of the well.

'Inuyasha I hope you can bring Kagome-chan back and ask her to forgive you. Although, it's going to be difficult. Once a girl's heart is broken, this one is hard to mend and forgiveness is not something easy to give' Sango thought sadly and entered the hut.

- OOOOO-

A.N: What will Inuyasha do to have Kagome's forgiveness? Will she forgive him?


	2. Thinking and visiting

**Chapter 2: Thinking and visiting**

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha went to Goshinboku and settled on one of the highest branches.

'_I am stupid; I have finally pushed away the first person that fully trusted me'_

The only thoughts in Inuyasha's head were Kagome's face with a look of betrayal. Inuyasha was convinced that this time was going to be more difficult to bring Kagome back.

'_I have to think of a way to get Kagome to forgive me, if she ever does'_

He rested his back against the tree and looked up to the sky.

'_How am I going to fix this?'_ Inuyasha thought sadly.

'_Kagome…'_

**The Present**

Kagome got out of the well, she was still crying. Her face displayed sorrow and pain.

'_After all we have been through, he thinks that of me. What did I expect, that he would love me'._

Kagome shook her head and wiped away her tears with her hand. _'He would never love me'_

Kagome took a decision, she was not going back this time, she would stay here and live a normal life. There was so much a girl could take and she was not going to be around anymore to be hurt by him.

'_After all, I would only slow them down' _Kagome thought bitterly. She knew that unless they got Kikyou to help them, they would never be able to complete the jewel. However, at this moment she could care less about the cursed jewel that brought only pain to her life.

_I won't go back; I don't want to see Inuyasha anymore'_

But her heart was saying otherwise, it was aching for a certain hanyou. She left the well house and entered her house. The coldness that welcomed when she entered indicated that her family had not ben here recently. She looked around hoping to find some kind of note as to know where her family was.

_Kagome,_

_We went on a trip to the hot springs. There is a new hotel that has opened. We will come back in two weeks. I didn't know when you would be back but just in case I left some food in the fridge. No parties allowed and don't do anything I wouldn't do._

_Mama_

Kagome sighed. _'Great, I am alone and I wanted to see them'._ She had really missed her family and she felt a little bit sad that she couldn't see them.

Kagome yawned and stretched a little bit.

'_I think I am going to sleep, I am too tired'_

Kagome went upstairs and fell asleep in her bed.

**Past _Inuyasha's _P.O.V**

I was looking down the well, hoping that she would appear. That everything was going to be all right. But the reality was other one, I knew that she wasn't going to come back but I was still going to wait.

I stayed hours and hours, waiting at the well but nothing. She didn't come back and is all my fault. I made up my mind and jumped into the well.

When I arrived to the present I noticed that Kagome's family wasn't there because their scent was from one day ago. Kagome's light was off, I jumped through her window that was open.

'_What a reckless girl, leaving the window open like that'_

Kagome was laying on her bed sleeping, she was mumbling something. I moved near her so I could get what she was saying.

"Inuyasha…" and then tears started falling from her eyes, at that moment I felt like a monster by seeing her like that. I could deal with everything but when there is a girl crying (especially Kagome) I feel completely helpless.

I wiped away her tears, her skin was so soft under my touch and I couldn't help but touch her silky hair too.

"What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" Inuyasha said with a soft voice. I know that this time I went too but deep inside I hoped that Kagome would forgive me eventually.

**_Kagome's _P.O.V**

I could feel a hand touching my cheek and then caressing my hair. Then I heard a voice that I recognized immediately.

"What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?"

It was Inuyasha. What was he doing here? I didn't open my eyes and maintained a regular breathing, so he would believe that I was still sleeping. I have never heard Inuyasha talking to me with that tone of voice.

I think he regretted what he had said to me but still hurts because I don't know if deeply he feels like that. My heart is too fragile now to deal with him. I couldn't be in silence so I whispered.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?"

I opened my eyes to see his surprised face. What he said next was enough to enrage me.

**End of P.O.V**

"I came to bring you back, you baka wench" Inuyasha shouted.

"How dare to say that after what happened" Kagome's voice was void of emotion. Her bangs were hiding her eyes so he couldn't see.

"That is in the past and this is now, you have a duty to fulfill with us. You are the responsible of looking for the shards" Inuyasha started yelling.

"What duty!? You have made yourself very clear last time saying it would be better with Kikyo" Kagome shouted back.

'_The nerve of him to come here after what he said'_

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. '_She is right, but I need her with me'_

"I would rather stay here than go back with you!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs.

For one moment Kagome could see hurt in his eyes, but was gone as quickly as it came.

"Leave now! Kagome covered her face with her hands and started sobbing. The wound made by his words was still too fresh.

"Just leave, I don't want to see you again" Kagome said weakly, she was tired of fighting with him. She needed time alone to sort out her feelings.

Inuyasha looked in Kagome's eyes, trying to see in them if she had meant what she just said. But he couldn't see anything, just tears and a look of betrayal.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"Suit yourself, but then don't come looking for me asking for forgiveness!"

"I WON'T!"

Inuyasha left, Kagome started to cry harder.

Inuyasha before entering to the well house looked one more time to Kagome's window. He could clearly hear her crying, but he wouldn't go back because she said that she didn't want to see him anymore. He jumped into the well.

**PAST**

**Kaede's hut**

"Do you think that Inuyasha has gone to bring Kagome back?" asked Shippou with tears in his eyes.

"I hope so Shippou-chan" Sango said, hugging Shippou.

'_But I don't think that Kagome-chan is going to come back, what Inuyasha said shattered her heart'_

"Lets wait to see what happens" Miroku said, looking at the now crying Shippou.

'_Inuyasha please bring Kagome-sama back, for the wellbeing of the group_

Suddenly they heard strange noises coming from the forest.

Miroku stood up. "Sango stay here, I'm going to see what is going on"

"Do you think it's Inuyasha?" said Sango with a sleeping Shippou in her lap.

"Maybe" with that he left the hut.

**At the well**

Inuyasha jumped out of the well. He couldn't bear the pain, it was so strong. So he chose to stay angry, anger was a thing that he could deal with. He started destroying all the tress on his way to Goshinboku. He collapsed and the base of the tree.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Does that wench finally left you?"

Inuyasha started growling, he stood up and turned around to see who was talking. There in the clear with him was Sesshoumaru.

"What a pitiful sight. Falling in love with that human bitch was the worst mistake you have made. But well, you are a half-breed after all"

Inuyasha growled louder and draw Tessaiga.

"You don't know anything!" Inuyasha attacked Sesshoumaru but he blocked it with Toukijin.

"The only thing I have to know is that humans are inferior and half-breeds shouldn't exist"

The swords were clashing and Inuyasha had multiple wounds on his body. With a hit of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha fell on his back. Inuyasha could feel the tip of the sword in his throat.

"Inuyasha, this is the result of mixing with humans, you are weak and unworthy of carrying Tessaiga".

Sesshoumaru sheathed Toukijin and started leaving.

"Wait Sesshoumaru! Come back to finish the fight!"

Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at Inuyasha.

"When you have back your fighting spirit look for me, until then stay where you are" and with that said he left.

Inuyasha with all the strength he could put together tried to stand up but the wounds wouldn't let him.

"Inuyasha, are you all right?" asked Miroku, who has just arrived. He wanted to help him but Inuyasha wouldn't let him. Once more he tried to stand up but he passed of blood loss. One last thought passed through Inuyasha's head.

'_Kagome..'_

Miroku grabbed Inuyasha and dragged him to Kaede's hut, where they could heal him.

**PRESENT ERA**

Kagome was in her bed, her tears had long ago dried. Suddenly she felt a stab of pain in her heart, Kagome grabbed her left side of the chest with a pained expression. But then it was gone, she was left panting.

"What was that?"

'_Kagome…'_

"Inuyasha?" she started to look around for him, maybe it was her imagination. Maybe her mind was playing games with her.

'"After all who needs that jerk" Kagome started dozing and fell asleep.

'_I need him' _one last tear fell from her eye.


	3. Kaito

**CHAPTER 3: Kaito **

**Kagome's time**

Kagome was sleeping peacefully, when suddenly a CRASH came from downstairs. Kagome was jolted awake by the noise, she was scared, alone and helpless.

'_Someone broke in'_

Steps could be heard near the stairs, now she was officially terrified.

'_Why Inuyasha is never around when you need him?'_

Inuyasha was in the Sengoku Jidai since the fight, so this time he wasn't here to protect her.

Another noise brought Kagome out of her trance, she didn't know what to do. She had two options:

One, stay upstairs and pray that the one who broke in stayed where he is.

Two, look for something to hit the robber or whoever it is and face him.

'_But what can I use as a weapon'_

Kagome carefully entered to Souta's room and found a wooden bat (AN: I know that it is used a lot but hey who doesn't have a bat these days). _'Perfect'_

She regained her courage and tiptoed without making any noise. She peeked downstairs to see if there was any movement, but there was none. She went stealthily downstairs. It was too dark to see anything except for the moonlight that came through the shattered window.

She heard something coming behind her, she turned around to be face to face with someone. Before she could scream a hand covered mouth muffling her scream. With his other hand he grabbed both hands of Kagome and pinned her to the wall.

Kagome was so afraid of what the man would do to her, but now that she could see him better there was something familiar about him.

He had jet-black hair down to his butt. He also had dark golden eyes, much like Sesshoumaru's. Kagome noticed that there was something in his forehead, like a symbol. It was a silver full moon with the silhouette of a black dog howling to the moon. He had pointed ears. His robes were much like Sesshoumaru's but instead of white they were blue. The end of the sleeves had weird golden shapes. He also had an armor that covered his chest. He was well-built and strong judging by the steel grip he had in her hands.

Then it clicked in her mind, pointed ears, golden eyes, he must be a youkai. (OMG! Kagome you are a fucking genius). He must be a dog youkai, by his clothes he must be a lord like Sesshoumaru.

"Did you finish checking me out?" said the youkai smirking arrogantly.

Kagome blushed and looked away. She started fighting his grip so she could escape but it was useless, he was too strong. When he felt her moving, he brought her to his chest and wrapped her arms around her tightly so she couldn't move her arms.

Kagome surprised, looked at him again. He was smiling to her, her face turned even redder than before. She couldn't utter a word, she was mesmerized by those golden eyes. There was something there, an emotion hidden in them trying to come out.

Kagome was very uncomfortable being in the arms of a strange and was extremely embarrassed when she was caught again staring at him. The fact that the guy hadn't talked or spoken a word was a little unnerving. Her discomfort didn't go unnoticed, his face now had a cocky smirk much like Inuyasha's. Kagome sighed.

'_Just what I needed, another conceited jerk'_

Suddenly she froze, she could feel something poking her thigh (A.N: Is not what you think perverts!!) she looked down and saw a sword in its sheath. It was tied to his hip, the sheath was black and in he middle of it, it could be seen the same symbol that he had in his forehead.

Finally after a long silence she couldn't take it anymore, so she asked.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?"

The second question had some kind of reaction because for a second those golden eyes displayed pain, but it disappeared as fast as it came.

"My name is Kaito and I came through the well"

"That's impossible, only Inuyasha and I can travel through the well"

Kaito observed Kagome's expression, he could see that she didn't believe him.

"It's possible miko of the Shikon Jewel or should I say Kagome"

Kagome didn't understand anything, how this Inuyoukai could come here and how did he know her name.

"How do you know about me?"

"I know a lot about you, the shard hunting and that you are in the company of a hanyou, a kitsune, a taijya and a houshi looking for someone called Naraku"

Kagome was surprised, maybe their shard hunting and their group were famous across the country. That should be the reason of how he knew about her but didn't explain his knowledge about the well or how could he come through it.

"What do you want? The jewel shards?"

Maybe he did want them, how was she going to be able to protect them?

There was no way that she could win a fight against him.

"I want you my little miko. I want you to be my mate."

Kagome was taken aback by his answer. _'We just met and he already wants me to be his mate, he sounds like Kouga'_

Why she always attracted canine youkai was a mystery to her. What did they see in her, she didn't know. Why would he say that to her?

'_He must be waiting for me to lower my defenses in order to steal the jewel shards'_

"You just want the Shikon shards to obtain more power, that's is why you looked for me"

"I don't think you understood me miko, I want power but not from the jewel. Your miko powers are strong and we Inuyoukai look for strong mates. Your scent is enticing and you are beautiful. You have all the qualities to be a perfect mate. But first I have to test your powers"

Kagome at this point was blushing badly, she has never felt so flattered in her life but then she remembered that he was an enemy.

"I won't be your mate" Kagome snorted and looked away.

'_I can't believe him. First he broke in my house, then trapped me in his arms and now demands me to be his mate'_

Kaito grabbed her chin to have her attention and so he could look at her. He observed her face, as if he was looking for something. His heavy gaze was starting to bother her. Finally after a long silence he said.

"First I have to test you that is the boring part. The interesting part is when we become mates"

Kaito smiled smugly. "I see that the rumors about you were true"

"What rumors?" Kagome was curious. _'If there are rumors about me, I want to know'_

"About your beauty. Such a pure and beautiful being shouldn't be with a filthy hanyou"

Kagome blushed but also got angry because if what he said about Inuyasha.

"He is not filthy, he even purer than you in heart and soul"

Kagome pondered for a moment an added.

"If you have me as your mate you will also have hanyous as sons"

Kaito laughed at that.

"Wow, not only you are greedy to be my mate but also to have my pups"

Kagome turned even redder if it was possible. It seemed that this youkai loved to embarrass her and found it amusing.

"What?! That's not what I meant. I was pointing up the fact that you hate hanyous so much"

"No, I don't hate hanyous. I only hate the one that travels with you. He would surely in the way to have what I want. He should have claimed you when he had the opportunity my love"

Kaito leaned his head down, closer to her, his lips were just a breath away from hers.

"Don't call me that!!" Kagome didn't seem to notice how close he was. "And what do you mean by claiming" Then she realized how close he was. "What are you doing? Kagome asked nervously.

He was too damn close for her liking and she was officially freaking out. Before she could talk again, his lips covered hers. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. The kiss was chaste but it was long enough to leave her panting and her eyes were hazy. When Kaito saw her expression, he smiled broadly.

"Don't worry you will get used to them and it won't be the last you receive"

Kagome recovered her composure and when she realized what had happened she became angry.

"How dare you!! That was my first kiss and I wanted it to be with someone especial"

She felt like she has been robbed, she wanted her first kiss to be with Inuyasha.

"Now honey I must return to the other side of the well to test you, so please come with me"

"Don't call me that!! And who do you think you are to order my around and I won't go with you"

"Well, I have something that you will make you change your decision"

"And what is that?"

Kaito took out of his robes the small bottle that contained the Shikon shards of Kagome.

"When did you get that?"

Kagome was surprised and scared, without the shards she couldn't go back through the well.

"Don't worry, I left one in your skirt's pocket. So if you want them back you will follow me"

Kagome didn't have any other option but to do as he said. If she returned to the Sengoku Jidai with one shard only, Inuyasha wasn't going to be happy.

"Are you coming or not?" said Kaito smiling and went to the well house. Kagome followed him taking her backpack and grumbling something about tricky bastards. Both of them jumped into the well at the same time.

-------------------------------------- OoOoOoOoO---------------------------------------

**Kaede's village**

Inuyasha was still unconscious after the battle with Sesshoumaru. His healing abilities were slow because of the poison and the others were afraid of the possibility of him dying.

They were all in silence, waiting for any movement from Inuyasha to assure them that he was going to be ok. Miroku couldn't take it any more and said.

"The only way for Inuyasha to wake up is Kagome's presence and her medicines. After all that was the reason of the fight with Sesshoumaru"

The hanyou was worrying everyone, they rather had him awake and grumpy than unconscious and dying. They were also praying for Kagome to come back soon.

"Sango, when is it Kagome coming back?" asked Shippou, even if he didn't admit it he was also worried about Inuyasha.

""I don't know, I hope it's soon" Sango said. _'Kagome-chan please come back quickly, Inuyasha needs you now'_

-------------------------------------- OoOoOoOoO---------------------------------------

**Inuyasha's forest**

Kagome was coming out of the well, when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and helped her out of it.

"Inuyasha thanks for …." Kagome didn't finish the sentence because it wasn't Inuyasha who was waiting for her, it was Kaito.

"Sorry to disappoint you honey but the hanyou has its own problems now to deal with"

"What do you mean?" Kagome's heart was beating fast because she was worried about Inuyasha. _'Inuyasha'_

"By the smell of blood near the well, it seems that he was attacked when he was waiting for you"

Kaito didn't seem to be affected by this, obviously because he didn't like Inuyasha. But Kagome did care and she was worried about him.

Suddenly a noise came from the surrounding trees, a lizard youkai appeared out of nowhere. He attacked with his sharp talons but Kagome ducked just in time. Kaito wasn't so lucky, he was wounded in his chest.

"Damnit, I didn't see that coming. But now you are going to pay" Kaito's eyes turned red and his teeth started growing along with the rest of his body. Where before was standing Kaito, there was now a big black dog as Sesshoumaru's true form. The symbol on his forehead also changed, there was only now a full moon because the howling dog disappeared. Kaito started attacking with his talons and ripped apart the lizard youkai.

"It was an easy victory" said Kaito after changing back to his human form. Kagome snorted.

"You just wanted to show off"

Then Kaito collapsed. Kagome went to his side, the wound in his chest was deeper that she thought.

"Are you okay?" But he didn't answer, he was unconscious from the blood loss. She wrapped an arm around him, stood up and started walking to the village to tend his injuries. Suddenly another lizard youkai turned up, in one attack he wounded Kagome on her side. Kagome carefully laid Kaito on the floor so she could use her bow. She shot an arrow that pierced the lizard's heart. _'What a lucky shot'_

She grabbed Kaito by the arm and she continued walking to the village, hoping that that was the last youkai. Her wound was still bleeding but it wasn't too deep.

-------------------------------------- OoOoOoOoO---------------------------------------

**Kaede's hut**

Inuyasha's ears started twitching, he opened his eyes. He sniffed the air, he recognized the smell. _'Kagome's blood!!' _

Inuyasha tried to stand up, making a lot of noise and waking the others.

"Inuyasha you are awake!" Shippou said. Sango and Miroku grabbed him by the arms in order stop him from moving.

"Inuyasha you are going to reopen your wounds" Miroku said.

But Inuyasha insisted on going out. Kagome was out there, hurt and in danger. So he wasn't going to wait here and see what happens. He freed himself form their grip and ran to were Kagome's scent was coming from. What had him more worried was the fact that he could smell three youkai. From the three youkai, two were already dead and the last one was wounded. The one that survived was with her so he sped up. Sango, Shippou and Miroku were following him mounted in Kirara.

-------------------------------------- OoOoOoOoO---------------------------------------

**Inuyasha's forest**

Kagome stopped walking when she felt that Kaito was regaining consciousness. She carefully put him against a tree. Kaito was stirring, he opened his eyes. At first he only saw a blurry shape but then he could focus his eyes on Kagome's face, which was very close to him.

"I didn't know that you cared about me. Maybe, deep in your heart even if you don't admit it, you started to like me" he smiled pleasured with her blushing face.

'_Even when he is injured he makes those embarrassing comments'_

Kagome didn't notice at first but she had leaned even closer to look at him and that is how Inuyasha found them.

Inuyasha arrived to the scene, to see Kagome to close to his liking to an unknown youkai. When he was about to yell at her asking for explanations, he noted with concern that her side was bleeding. In a second he was by her side completely ignoring the other youkai.

"Kagome daijoubu?" Inuyasha asked, concern could be seen in his eyes.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, it is just a scratch" her vision was starting to get blurry but she didn't show it.

Inuyasha didn't believe her. Then he heard in the background a voice that said

"That's how my mate is, strong and brave" said Kaito, smiling when he heard Inuyasha starting to growl.

'_Who the hell does he think he is!?' _"Kagome isn't your mate. Who the hell are you!!?"

He was starting to get annoyed with this youkai. How dare he to claim Kagome as his, there was no way he was going to allow it.

Kagome sweatdropped. _'Somehow I knew that this was going to happen'_

Kagome suddenly started feeling dizzy because she lost too much blood and would have hit the floor if Inuyasha hadn't caught her in his arms. Inuyasha's worried face was the last thing she saw before blacking out.

Inuyasha carried Kagome bridal style to Kaede's hut. He was angry with himself for not noticing before that Kagome wasn't feeling well. But what made him even angrier was the fact that that dog demon was following them.

"Can you stop following us? Don't you have something better to do like burying bones or something of the sort" Inuyasha said.

"My mate to be comes first than any other thing and I won't rest until her wounds are tended halfbreed" Kaito said calmly, Inuyasha's attitude didn't seem to bother him.

Inuyasha snorted. "As if she would be yours. You barely know her and I won't let you anywhere near her"

"Halfbreed, I think that is not your place to decide that. Is her choice and what a better choice for a mate than a full demon like me" Kaito said grinning. Inuyasha was snarling at this point, this guy was irritating.

"Shut the fuck up. I won't allow you to see her anymore so forget it and leave"

'_Damn, this guy is starting to be as annoying as the runt'_

Kaito started laughing. "What can you do to stop me? I will be leaving for now but I will come back when I heal completely"

He turned around and starting walking to the forest. Inuyasha sighed in relief when he saw him leaving but before he could take another step, Kaito said.

"And tell Kagome that she has the softest lips and that I will be coming for more"

Kaito smirked at the hanyou's confused expression and left. But Inuyasha stood still, thinking.

'_What the hell did he mean by saying that?'_

-------------------------------------- OoOoOoOoO-----------------------------------A.N: Sorry for taking a lot of time in updating, I didn't have time to do it. I hope you are not disappointed with this chapter after waiting so long.


	4. Sorry not a chapter

Sorry not a chapter! I just wanted to say that I´m sorry for taking so much time in updating. The thing is that university keeps me really busy. I wanted also to say that I most likely rewrite this story, correct mistakes and improve it if I have better ideas. The plot will probably be the same. I will try to post the story as soon as I have time but for just be patient. That's all. Thanks.


End file.
